


Let Me Hear You

by MistressofMischief



Category: British Actor RPF, RadioDJ!Tom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masterbation, Public Sex, Smut, Voice Kink, exhibition kink, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you ready for me?" The way he spoke to the mic was as if he were speaking directly into the ear of a lover. "Make sure we're alone now. Can't have another hearing those wonderfully arousing moans I'm about to evoke from those sweet lips."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know what I'm doing. This just wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it.

"Good evening everyone. I'm your host, Tom." The smooth British baritone of his voice moved over her, following the waves of goosebumps on her skin. "Now, I want you to relax. It's that time of the week again. Let us get reacquainted, you and I. But first, we have a bit of a classic, making a comeback in the form of a soundtrack that's topping the charts. Here's Elvin Bishop's 'Fooled Around and Fell in Love'."

The music filled Lexie's earphones as she shivered at the sound of his voice. 

Tom was a relatively new radio talent. He was brought in to host his own show once a week, every week for one hour. It was a bit unorthodox, but after having him as a guest of one of the nighttime DJ's, the ratings sky-rocketed. You see, he was some sort of relaxation therapist. His voice, combined with his eloquent and relaxing words caused the phone lines to ring off the hook. So management offered him this new show, Twilight Hour. It was on around the time of night when most women were home from work, nursing a glass of wine, and soaking in bath water.

And lucky Lexie, an intern at the radio station, got to be his assistant this week. Now normally, she didn't do jobs like this. She was in promotions, worked events, wanting to learn about the ins and outs of a radio station before applying to be a DJ herself. Her mentor thought it would be a good idea to learn what it was like to be in the booth, to observe a host at work. Plus, being that she was a free-range intern, she wasn't given much of a choice.

It's not that she didn't want to learn, she did, but she just didn't want the illusion of Tom's voice to be shattered. More often than not, the radio voice does not match the image one paints in their minds. Right now, Lexie was picturing someone tall, a head full of thick hair, a strong, narrow jawline, high cheekbones, and blue eyes. She was a sucker for blue eyes. With her luck, he was probably a short, round-faced man with a receding hairline. Not to mention. the idea of talking to hundreds of people through one microphone in a tiny room seemed kind of daunting. What if she froze up? What if she blanked out and there was just dead air for longer than a minute?

With a sigh, she pulled her earphones out by the wires and walked out of the promotions area. It was time to meet her shattered dream face to face. When she reached the door to his booth, she noted that the 'on air' light was off before stepping into the room. 'Fooled Around' was blasting throughout it, so Tom hadn't heard her come in. 

 _Good. I can mentally prepare myself when I see he isn't what I pictured before he notices I'm here._  

She wasn't exactly the tallest person, so she couldn't exactly see him while he was sitting in front of the soundboard behind the monitors. Moving slowly around the room, she caught her glimpse and froze.

He was definitely not what she pictured him to be. 

He was hotter.

Tom was a dirty blond, curly haired hottie. He had the chiseled cheekbones and strong jaw, but they were smoother than her imagination came up with. His long-fingered hand fiddled with dials and knobs while his other held tight to the headphones about his head. When his eyes moved to look up at the screen, they twitched, reading from left to right. After another second, his eyes caught sight of her. Surprised by her sudden, silent appearance, he jumped a bit, sitting back in his seat, and took his headphones off.

Smiling a half-crooked smile, he said, "Oh, hello. You must be Lexie. I'm Tom." His voice sounded a little different off air, lighter and less like 'I'm fucking you with my voice'. It was still sexy, but not the voice she'd heard moments ago.

He held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it. It took a few seconds for her to unfreeze, walk over and introduce herself. Coming around the soundboard, she shook his hand and replied, "Hi Tom. It's nice to meet you, I'm Lexie."

She squeezed her eyes shut as she finished that sentence. "Which you know already." Removing her hand from his, she waved it away and continued, "Sorry, formalities are kind of ingrained into me." She finished with a shrug.

He chuckled softly as he removed his headphones from around his neck, "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Lexie." His eyes briefly went back to the display. "If you'll excuse me just a second..."

"Oh, right! Of course," Lexie motions for him to continue. She steps back, blending into the wall, while Tom went back on the air. It takes a few seconds of him fiddling with more dials, pushing buttons, smiling to himself all the while, but then he's ready to go on air.

What happens next sends a shiver down Lexie's palms to the tips of her fingers. Once the song ended and the mic switched on, his whole relaxed demeanor changed. Gone is the smile and kind eyes. Tom's jaw became stiffer, his eyes lidded, his brows scrunched up and lowered, and his voice dove down to the depths of that panty-dropper tone.

"Welcome back, my lovelies" he uttered into the mic, "Are you ready for me?" The way he spoke to the mic was as if he were speaking directly into the ear of a lover. "Make sure we're alone now. Can't have another hearing those wonderfully arousing moans I'm about to evoke from those sweet lips."

Lexie's eyes widened a fraction, and she blushed, but she couldn't look away. The sight was too mesmerizing. His voice was too intoxicating to not watch come out of those bitable lips. She could already feel herself getting wet, and his show hadn't barely started. 

"Let's start with a simple neck roll. Chin down and eyes closed, you knotty girl. Roll your head in a circle for me."

After a second's pause, he chided, "Slow down, darling. That's it, feel the pull of your muscles, the cracks in your bones as you stretch your neck."

Lexie nearly sighed at the idea. Her own neck was aching from being stuck in a horrible posture all day at the borrowed desk in the office. She couldn't help but do a quick back'n forth roll of her neck. Biting her lip at the feeling of her muscles stretching, she paused her movements, she couldn't help but release the sigh that so desperately wanted to escape as she rolled her head back in the opposite direction. Her eyes shot open (when did they close?) at the mistake. To her great relief, Tom was still talking, absorbed in his show, though she swore she saw his mouth twitch at the corners for a second. 

"Now that we've worked out all that tension in your neck and shoulders. How about exercising them to the tune of Denise Lasalle's 'Trapped by a Thing Called Love' and then a quick commercial break? Don't worry, lovelies, I'll be right here, listening and swaying along with you."

Tom raised the music and muted his mic before placing his headphones once again around his neck and looked over at Lexie. His features had softened once again, but his eyes held a little darkness to them, his pupils seemed dilated.

"So, Eric tells me you want to learn about radio?" Tom asked.

"Ye-yeah," she stuttered. Clearing her throat, she continued, "I love music, and I love to talk with people. Well, in person. Haven't exactly figured out how to sound normal and not have a ton of dead air while I figure out what to say to a microphone."

He smiled in understanding, "Yes, I suffered the same, at first, but once you start, you can't stop. It's why I agreed to come do this show once a week."

Lexie fought every chord of her vocals to keep silent and not say the filler phrase, "that's cool." So she just smiled and side-shrugged.

"Are you familiar with the equipment?" He asked.

"For the most part. I picked up a few things here and there, helping set up live broadcasts for the morning show."

"Why don't you come over here, and let me see what you've learned so far?" He asked. He stood up and moved the chair back a bit so they could both have standing room.

"Oh-O-ok," she answered while he made room for her. It was the first time she'd seen him stand since she'd entered. He was definitely tall. She found just about reached his chest when she got next to him. The shirt he wore was snug, fitted to his physique, which was well-fit. He wasn't scrawny, but he wasn't too muscular either. It took Lexie a second to tear her eyes away from him and look towards the board.

"Now, what here looks familiar?" Tom inquired. He placed one hand at the back of her neck while waving his other in the direction of the soundboard.

_Not a damn thing._

Which wasn't entirely true. But her mind was blank because the second he touched the back of her neck under her loose ponytail, his fingers were all her mind zeroed in on. Somehow, though, she managed to mumble a few correct terms and program names through her nervousness. Her nervousness, which he seemed to pick up on. So, he began to massage her neck with his fingertips to get her to relax. Lexie stiffened and relaxed all at once. She didn't even think that was possible. But then he dug a little harder and the tension in her neck started melting away. She leaned against the soundboard to keep from becoming weak-kneed.

"Oh dear, that simple neck stretch didn't seem to work at all, did it?" Came his voice.

"Hm?" She asked, not really listening. He could say whatever he wanted so long as he kept touching her. "Here. Why don't you sit down on my lap?"

_Except that._

"What?" Lexie whirled around and asked. Tom had removed his and from her neck and scooted the chair back up behind them, trapping her between him and the equipment. When he sat down, he motioned for her to join him. 

"But.."

"No buts. I'm a licensed relaxation therapist, and you, my dear, are tense."

She really couldn't argue that, nor did she want to, so she tentatively sat on his lap, her skirt rising just a bit as she placed herself there.

"No, this won't do.." He mumbled to himself. Taking her by the waist, he opened his legs and sat her between them. "That's better." Now she was up against his chest, the heat of his body giving her goosebumps.

His voice took on that deep velvet tone again. 

Removing his hands from her waist, he placed them on her shoulders at the base of her neck, and began to massage. It's rough at first, but the roughness gave way to such pleasure that Lexie let out a soft moan."Very good, darling. Just relax."

His hands move over her shoulders to her upper arms. He kneaded and rolled them before running and rubbing his hands up and down her arms. The whole time Lexie tried to keep the moaning to a minimum. 

She heard a 'tsk' noise right by her ear, "You need to learn to be more vocal, sweetheart." As he spoke, he moved his hands to her knees, barely skimming his fingers along her thighs. When he reached the hem of her skirt, he teased her, tracing the edge and dipping his fingers underneath.

Tom's teeth grazed her ear, and she whimpered. "No?" He flicked his tongue in her ear, causing another strangled moan to escape. "Ooh, you're still tense? I think I know. just. where to release you, darling." He licked, sucked, and nipped at her ear as he spoke while his hand moved beneath her skirt to stroke her over her damp panties.

"hmm," he hums. "Yes, I can see we're going to need to relieve a lot more tension than that." He stroked her again, this time with two of his fingers, teasing her with the smallest amount of pressure. Her lips swell at the contact.

She gasped, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"I think we need to try a different exercise."

Tom moved his other hand up her body to squeeze her breast. Lexie's back arched in response, putting more pressure against Tom's fingers at the same time.

"Ah, that seems to be working. Now, each exercise is personalized to fit the patient's needs. So, I think  it's time to get a little personal, darling."

With that, he pinches her hardening nipple through her shirt and bra. When she arched up again, this time he shoved his fingers past her panties and into her sopping wet core. Lexie let out a moan mangled by a gasp.

"Mmm," he hums against her neck. "That's the ticket." Tom nips and leaves an open-mouthed kiss on the middle of her neck.

For a few minutes there is no sound but that of Lexie's heavy breathing. Tom's fingers move in and out of her slowly, curling them and putting pressure on her walls as he moves. She can't help but thrust her hips against his him. The heat that's been building is now churning and dying for release, but he doesn't move where she needs him to or relent in the pace of his fingers

"Lexie," he whispers. "I think it's time to resume our lesson."

She knits her eyebrows together in confusion and looks over to him. "What?" she asks breathlessly.

Using the hand that was once on her breast, he points to one of the displays. "See that screen there?" Tearing her gaze away from his blue-green eyes, she looks towards the monitors. He curls his fingers. 

"m-Hm" she hitches out.

"And do you see the number counting down there?"

"Ye-yeah."

"That's the countdown until the commercials end."

He pinches her clit between his thumb and fingers.

"WHAT?!" She lurched forward at the contact and this new information, arms on the armrests, she made to move off his lap. However, his arm was already waiting for it, holding her around the waist and dropping her back down. "But there's only 30 seconds left!" She exclaims trying to ignore the fingers still moving inside her. Her hips rub against his lap.

"And what a perfect time for you to learn two of the next lessons. 1: Keep quiet in the studio when a DJ is on air." He splits his fingers within her and stretches her walls. "And 2: Learning how to speak to a microphone."

"Wai-bu." Before she can get a word in, Tom is putting his headphones on, moving the mic down, and starting to talk...with his fingers still inside her. "What a terribly long break that was, my lovelies. I'm sorry. I hope you're still all relaxed and ready for another exercise." While he's speaking, he's twisting his fingers inside her, moving them roughly all around. Lexie's squirming, biting her lip hard. The mic is as close to her face as it is Tom's. She can't even breath heavily. So, she holds it. But the sensation of his fingers inside her while she's depriving herself of oxygen is almost too much for her to bear. 

"But first, let me introduce you to my very special co-host Lady Lexie. Say 'hello' darling."

Letting out the breath she was holding in, Lexie ends up letting out a very lusty and low, "Hello."

"mmm, darling, you sound utterly relaxed," Tom muses while looking at her. She narrows her eyes at him. He takes this moment to remove his fingers and tease her outer folds.

"mmmhm. I am. It must be all those eh-xercises, Tom," she responds, keeping that same breathy tone. It's not hard to do at this point because she's still pretty breathless. The heat within her has dissipated somewhat thanks to his easing up on her, so she tries to catch her breath.

"You see ladies? With a little hard work, and persistence, you too can be relaxed as Lady here."

At the word 'hard' he pinched her clit and moved his fingers back inside of her, increasing his previously slow pace, persistently alternating between the two. 

Tom continues to talk, his voice low, and Lexie is back to holding her breath. Occasionally he brings the mic close enough so that he can lick and nip at her ear inbetween sentences. The fire rebuilds quickly, blazing within her. She can feel it. She's so close, dancing on the edge of the precipice of bliss. It's not until he finishes the exercise, and says 'release', that he curls his fingers, pinches her clit, and has her coming hard, releasing a breath of her own while willing her voice to maintain a low volume. She's thankful for the verbal cue so that she can let it out. 

"That was a lovely exercise. Was it not, Lady Lexie?" He asks, looking at her with a wicked grin. Looking over at him, she sees him bring his fingers up and begin to lick and suck them into his mouth. She stares at the action, her mouth agape. When he winks at her, it snaps her out of her trance. The fog of pleasure lifted, and the first thing that comes to mind brings a wicked grin of her own to her face.

She narrowed her eyes at him, panting for breath. Moving to the microphone, she looked at him, her eyes roaming up and down his body. Licking her lips, she replied, "Yes, Tom. It certainly was. You know? I have a relaxation technique I'd like to show you for next week."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, kitten, is it that time already?" He asked
> 
> "Afraid so, sir," she replied in an alluring tone. There was a twinkle to his eyes as a slow smile graced his lips. She returned it as she tucked a loose banana curl behind her ear and made to stand up. However, before she could even lift herself fully off of him, his arm wrapped around her and held her in place. She looked at him in wordless shock, thinking that the whole 'lesson' was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II
> 
> You asked for it....

After that first little lesson of his, Tom hadn't really done anything. He was flirtatious and bantered with her on air, but there was no more teasing or touching, other than light brushes as he reached passed her to use the board. It was almost enough to let her guard down. They were working, after all. Maybe a better time to talk about it would be after they were done? However, she was still sitting in his lap. During a song, she made an attempt to get up, but he simply held her in place and proceeded to show her more of the soundboard. It was pretty informative and helpful. She couldn't get her mind to focus at times, but she still learned a bit more than she already knew. She did manage to tamp down thoughts that cropped up of what her own relaxation exercise was going to be like once the show was over, but it was hard, being in such close proximity to him. Regardless of how things lightened up, his ability to switch from being a proper gentleman to becoming an audio narrator for a porny romance novel had her imagination running wild. 

During another commercial break which lead into a few songs, he showed her how to work with headphones. You could hear yourself as you spoke, hear what it sounded like to the listener, so that you could adjust the volume or redo a segment. He let her stand, so he could prepare for his next lesson, only to have her sit back down in the chair. To demonstrate how they worked, he put his headphones over her ears, turned the microphone to another channel, he hit a few buttons, and spoke into it as he leaned against the board. Lexie looked off to the side to concentrate on what she was hearing. _Totally not trying to avoid his ovary-exploding gaze or anything._

"Close your eyes, darling. That's it. Relax." She heard his voice coming through the headphones and could tell he was now in his radio-voice persona. She did as he said, if only to focus more on how his voice came through, rather than what he was actually saying, or so she told herself. "Take a deep breath in. And Out. Good girl. I'm going to take you on a journey, a little guided imagery and relaxation technique to help wind down your day. Now, imagine it's a regular Wednesday at the office. You're going about your business, organizing paperwork, entering in data, the same thing you do most days. You're walking towards your desk, taking deep relaxing breaths. Everything else fades around you as you let your mind drift to something better, something you might be looking forward to. Suddenly, you bump into someone, nearly falling back by the force of it. He reaches out his hand to balance you, but your papers have already slipped your grasp. He bends down to help you with your things and you move on, barely noticing that the stranger's eyes follow after you, wondering about you." 

Lexie's eyes snap to his, widening at his words. She remembers something akin to that happening a couple weeks ago, but she hadn't given it much thought other than she was never usually that clumsy. Her mind was pretty focused on just making it through the day and getting home. So, she merely uttered a "sorry" and a "thank you" before moving on. _That had been him?_  He'd noticed her when she hadn't even known what he looked like, only knowing him by his voice.  

He was looking at her as he spoke. His eyes burning into hers as he recounted something, "The man kept seeing her around, coming in to work on schedules and set up shifts. He often wondered if she knew he saw her, teasing him with her nearly form-fitting skirts, and baggy business tops that hid her figure from him." He scanned her from toe to head. She had worn more casual clothes that day since this show was the only thing she had to come in for: a jean skirt with black mid-calf lace up boots and a sheer, somewhat tight-fitted, dirty gray rolling stones t-shirt. She gulped when his eyes met hers again, and he licked his lips. 

"I-uh. I thought guided meditations were supposed to have you use your imagination and exercise your mind to come up with things on a journey?" She asked, trying to distract him. He looked like he was seconds away from tearing all of her clothes off. And while the thought of that was appealing, she A: needed her clothes to get home and B: didn't think that it would be a good idea to leave the listeners hanging. Because no way was she going to let them listen to the sounds she would surely make.

He stayed quiet a moment longer, looking down at her and contemplating something, before breaking the silence with a small smile and huff of a laugh. "You're right, darling. I suppose I just got a little carried away." Tom stepped away from the board, to the side and motioned towards the microphone. His other hand reached down to take hers and guide her to it. "Would you care to give it a try?" 

"Sure," she said a little too high-pitched. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "Sure."

Keeping her eye on the time until the next drop, they had another couple of minutes of a song remaining, she began to try her hand at guided meditation. It was weird, hearing her voice as she spoke, but she tried her best to get used to it. 

"Imagine you're walking along a beach. The waves are crashing at your side. The sand is ebbing away the rough skin of your feet as you stroll along-," Tom came up behind her as she spoke. She could feel his body heat seeping through the shirt on her back. "-leaving soft, smooth skin in its wake." He brought his hands up her arms, leaving goosebumps in the wake of his touch, and brushed her ponytail off to one side. She tried to keep her voice steady, "Suddenly, you stop." His fingers stop their leisurely-paced path up and down the side of her neck. "And decide to go for a swim. The water is now a pool, the sun beating down on you as you float on your back. The water undulating all about you, caressing you like the comforting hands a of a lover-." Taking her next words as a cue, Tom moved his hands against her, occasionally grasping here, running his fingertip along places like her collarbone, the dip in her shirt, and the apex of her legs. He was tantalizing her with his touch. 

On one particular sweep of her breasts, he pinched her nipples, forgoing his version of subtly when she spoke of the hands of a lover. Lexie let out a silent cry that came out like a puff of air against the microphone. The silent reaction spurred Tom on. Releasing one of her breasts, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he leaned down to begin playing with the skin of her shoulder. He removed his remaining hand on her breast, only to return to it beneath the fabric of her shirt. She gasped as she felt him squeeze the tissue. Then, she truly did cry out as his fingers removed the cup of her bra and pinched and rolled her pert nipple. He grinned against her collarbone, moving his hand to do the same to her other nipple while he went on to tongue and kiss her neck. She was panting, a whine escaping her lips as the fingers of his other hand dipped beneath her skirt, titillating her with the memory of what those fingers had done earlier. With a final nip and pinch, he released her and stepped back. She opened the eyes she now realized were closed, her mouth open and eyes wide at being left so suddenly. 

The headphones were gently tugged off of her head, her hair mussed from the tightness of the band on her head being pulled off. 

"It's almost time to go back on air, love," he said with a grin, standing at her side. He moved a strand of loose hair behind her ear. His finger dragged along its shell as he went, causing her to shiver and lean a little into him. Realizing this, she turned her head and glared in the opposite direction. Lexie wasn't a violent person, but his constant raising of her heart rate and arousal was taking a toll on her normally patient and understanding self. She moved to step to the side and around the chair to get out of his way, willing her arousal to die down, but he pulled her back to him, positing her as she was before, between his legs. 

She huffed out an annoyed sigh while he switched everything back to how it was before the commercial break.

"I'm sorry, darling. There will be time for more later," he promised. She still wouldn't meet his eyes. Tom guided her head to turn towards him. When he saw how her face was flushed and how dilated her eyes were, he grinned in satisfaction and nipped at her nose. "The show must go on though or people will wonder where we ran off to."

Lexie looked at him suspiciously. It was a valid excuse, but given how the past hour had going, and how good a talker he could be, she doubted his reasoning. Had they not been on air minutes ago with his fingers inside her while he spoke to his captive audience? 

At that thought, a synapse fired in her brain and she got a terribly naughty idea. Giving her best frustrated but conceding look, she huffed. Slumping her shoulders, she replied, "I suppose you're right."

His grin stretched to show his pearly white teeth. 

"Are you ready to get back on air?" He asked.

She nodded and faced towards the microphone.

Lexie was sure he had something planned, but she was ready to beat him to the punch. After his little exercise, she had felt a pretty prominent hard-on poking into her backside. She knew he was just as effected as she was and decided to have fun before her own...exercise could begin later. It was difficult, but she was up to the task. When he spoke near her ear, leaning over her with his hand on her stomach to speak into the microphone, she undulated her hips slow and hard against him to "adjust" her position in his lap to make herself more comfortable. That caused him to pant and tighten his hold on her while he paused in his broadcast. Luckily, his voice screamed sex anyway, so none of his viewers would notice the difference. 

Clearing his throat, he grabbed her by the waist and gruffly continued, "Alright ladies, this next exercise is going to require you to stand. As lovely as it would be to see you writhing before me, you'll find yourself unfettered when moving with me on your feet. Good, now stand with your feet hip-width apart and roll your hips clockwise." 

Tom chose this moment to grind his growing erection into her ass while he moved back in his chair, holding her in place. She stiffened at the contact. He was making his move, and she could just see the path he was intending to go down.

"Ah-Ah," he chided, "Now, don't go moving your entire body with it. Keep your feet firmly planted on the floor. That's it, darling, now move with me. Feel your lower back muscles stretch and lose its tension as you roll your hips slowly, as if grinding against another on the dance floor." 

Well, Lexie was nothing if not a good listener. So, grinning to herself, she moved. Her hands on the armrests of the chair, she rolled her hips into his lap, feeling his tumescent member become stiffer as she gyrated her ass against him. Her own arousal continued to grow as a result, but his low moan made it well worth it. "Mmm, that's it, love. Now, reverse to a counterclockwise roll." She complied, switching the direction of her hips. "Lovely," he crooned. "Here to help us keep to the rhythm of our rotation is a remix of Wobble." After putting the track on, he moved to sit back in the chair again. She had heard this song before. The remix started and stayed with the lines and beat that played just before the chorus, with a base beat underneath it. Every once in a while, the chorus would play, but stick with that same beat and base sound.

His fingers flexed at her sides, loosening, then tightening his grip on her. Whether it was an attempt to get her to stop or keep going, she had no idea, but she was aware of his prominent hard-on now. Biting her bottom lip, she decided to play with him a bit more. She may not even the score, but she'd get close. Lexie moved faster against him in time with the beat, making sure to drag just a bit more when she made contact with the evidence of his arousal. He moved one of his hands to slide it up and down the spine of her back while she moved, his hips thrusting up to meet hers.

She once again had to control her breathing so as not to alert their audience, but now he was in the same boat, holding back his moans. Looking back over her shoulder at him, she gave him a knowing smirk. Tom's eyes were glazed over with lust, his mouth biting back any noise that might escape while his brows furrowed in concentration. Pleased with his reaction, she stopped her movement. His eyes narrowed as he saw her look upon him. Raising her eyebrow innocently, she nodded her head towards the microphone, the remix was a short one and had just finish playing. Lexie had timed it perfectly. Seeing him move forward, she turned back around, waiting for him to say his next words, to make a move. The scruff of his five o'clock shadow moved against her from ear to cheek, to which she briefly returned the pressure as he lightly nuzzled her on his way to the microphone.

"Apologies, my darlings. Lady Lexie and I were just finishing up our rounds. Weren't we, kitten?"

As soon as he finished speaking, he tucked his head and bit at the slope of her neck.

Lexie squeaked in reply. Clearing her throat, she continued, "Sorry ladies, I was just getting in a last minute stretch before we wrapped up for the night."

"Oh, kitten, is it that time already?" He asked

"Afraid so, sir," she replied in an alluring tone. There was a twinkle to his eyes as a slow smile graced his lips. She returned it as she tucked a loose banana curl behind her ear and made to stand up. However, before she could even lift herself fully off of him, his arm wrapped around her and held her in place. She looked at him in wordless shock, thinking that the whole 'lesson' was over.

"Be sure to tune in next week, same time and station for another segment of 'The Twilight Hour'. Good Night, my darlings. May you dream of gentle caresses...warm embraces...and a lover to relieve all of that tension in ways that only your sensually salacious minds know how. Until next time, I'm your host Tom..... Sweet Dreams." He finished with a husky whisper. 

He was relentless. "Gentle caresses" turned into the fingertips of both his hands dancing up her thighs. He edged so close to where she most wanted him to go, slowly skimming the sensitive skin at the hem of her panties. Lexie's legs trembled with anticipating, but he merely continued the same lazy stroke alongside her sex while he continued to serenade his audience with his seductive voice.

As soon as he spoke of warm embraces, his sultry tongue dragged across the slope of her neck, soothing his bite while she still wriggled from his fingertips brushing against her. Upon speaking his final words, his ever-so-clever mouth sucked at her earlobe at the same time as his hands worked together to move aside her underwear and cup her bare sex, his middle finger curling all the way in one long stroke of her folds. She emitted a soft moan to emphasize his message before he finished with "Sweet Dreams".

After a moment of looking at each other, waiting for her heartbeat to slow down, Tom moved first, looking to the soundboard to set up for the next shift. As he moved, Lexie stood from his lap, straightening out her skirt and letting out her messy ponytail. He stood in turn, quickly setting up and starting the pre-recorded tracks for the lull until the next shift came in. Once finished, he turned towards her, slipping his hands into his pockets, his eyes perusing her figure up and down.

Lexie suddenly felt a little self-conscious, now that they were off the air. The reality of her actions over the last hour ran through her mind. She had never done something like that before. God, she wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't an exhibitionist. It had been thrilling though, and she knew after tonight, she wouldn't feel nervous in front of a microphone, that's for sure. Now came the little matter of some payback. She had to repay him for helping her through her nerves, however unorthodox his methods, and even more so, she owed him a good...relaxation exercise. She was just about to invite him over to her place when he spoke first.

"It's been a pleasure, kitten," he said as he cupped her face, brushing her cheek with his thumb. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Until next week," he continued with a smirk and a wink, walking out of the studio. Lexie stared after him speechless, her mouth agape in shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know? This was just going to be a one-shot. A silly, little, teasing one-shot, merely alluding to what happens next. 
> 
> But then people were asking for more.
> 
> So my brain complied, and now there's this and maybe one or two more chapters to go.
> 
> Edit: I spilled coffee on my trackpad!! :(
> 
> It's in repair at the moment, but they have to order a new trackpad for me, which'll take a couple of days. So, while I want to say updated and completed this weekend, I'm going to have to say... small hiatus until I get my laptop back. In the meantime, if you need a fix, listen to tomhiddlestonsoundalike. He does an excellent Hiddleston impression and his Loki is perfection http://tomhiddlestonsoundalike.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom purred as her fingers continued their attention to his head. "Mmm. That feels heavenly, Kitten." 
> 
> In lieu of a verbal response, Lexie gripped his hair and pulled, snapping his head backwards. His eyes opened at the sudden roughness, his pupils slightly dilated, and he looked up at her. Shaking her head, she put her finger to her lips, and mouthed, "shhh". He responded by taking his bottom lip between his teeth, and mouthed in return, "ok," though his lidded eyes spoke of anything but submission.

The days that followed found Lexie in and out of the office, working radio events. Even if they were the smallest, most boring events the station had, she would work them. Anything to get her out of the office. Because, now that she knew what Tom looked like, she was afraid she would see him at the station. And if she saw him at the station, she wasn't sure what her reaction would be. She's imagined slapping him, kneeing him, dragging him into the nearest conference room and fucking him, or simply trying to hide because the memory of that night was seared into her flesh like a suntan. 

A week had gone by, and before she knew it, it was Wednesday again. Try as she might, she couldn't hold off going into the station today. She had to pick up her pay stubs. So she decided to wait until lunch hour, when most of the employees would be out of the office.

Making her way inside the building, she perked her ears up to listen for any signs of chatter or movement. Satisfied that there weren't a lot of people in, she quietly made her way towards the promotions area. 

"Lexie?" Came a voice from one of the office rooms. 

Lexie froze. She forgot that her mentor liked to bring lunch into work everyday. Turning back around, she entered the doorway to the office she was just passed.

"Hi Chris," she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. 

"Come in, come in!" She said, waving Lexie in as she threw away some of her wrappings, "I haven't seen you since last week, and I wanted to catch up and chat for a minute."

"Sure," Lexie said before flashing her a closed smile as she stepped inside and sat down.

Chris continued to throw away her garbage and straighten up her desk. "How's your week going?"

Lexie shrugged nonchalantly, "It's going alright. I've been working out in the field a lot, learning about live broadcasting, and helping out the promotions staff."

"Yeah..." Chris started, "I noticed that. Are you not interested in being an on-air personality anymore? I would've thought for sure, after what I heard from Tom, that you would've been asking for more time on air."

_Wait.What?_

"Oh? Um, no, I still want to be on air. I just...wanted to... learn all I could. Make sure I had everything down before I made the request. Working with Tom was a real learning experience." She replied with a tight smile. "What exactly did he say?"

Chris leaned forward, resting her forearms on the desk as she spoke, "All good things. He said you had a real passion for the position. He told me about how he kind of surprised you with the opportunity to speak on air. I have to say, I was impressed with how well you jumped right in and went for it."

Lexie blushed, "You heard it?"

_Oh god. What the hell did she hear?_

Her mentor caught the reaction and replied with a wave of her hand, "Oh, don't be embarrassed. We record all of our shows for our records. And when Tom told me about how he got you to loosen up and give him a taste of your talent, I had to have a listen. Before I made my decision, that is."

She looked at Chris curiously and asked, "Decision?"

Smiling at Lexie, Chris answered, "I've decided to give you a trial run."

"What? Seriously?!" Lexie interrupted. That was not the direction she thought the woman was going in.

She continued, "Starting this weekend, you'll be on air, Sundays from noon until four. You have until Friday to decide if you want to keep 'Lady Lexie' or come up with something a little less...intense. Though, I'm sure some of our listeners wouldn't mind if Lady Lexie came back to Twilight Hour every once in a while." 

"oh my go-Yeah! Yes, I will- That is fantastic!" Lexie exclaimed. Amidst her rambling excitement, she saw Chris watching her and remembered to try to be professional.

Calming down, she straightened up and said, "I will definitely let you know on Friday." She finished with a smile.

"Great!" Chris replied. "Then, I'll have the paperwork and everything ready for you to fill out and sign in a couple of days." Sticking out her hand, she said, "Congratulations!"

Lexie stood from her seat, returned the handshake, and, trying her best to tamp down her excitement, said, "Thank you! I'll see you Friday." Then she turned and left her office.

She started walking towards the exit when she stopped and remembered the reason she came there in the first place. Turning around, she went back towards the promotions area, picked up her stubs, and then made for the exit. Passing by Chris's office, she uttered words as complete sentences, like, "Stubs. Forgot. Thanks! Friday, definitely," before continuing on her way.

When she made it back to her car, she noticed people coming back from their lunch breaks. Lexie breathed out a 'whew'. She hadn't run into Tom. But then, she found herself actually looking to see if he was around. He did, after all, give her a good recommendation, _however double-sided his word choices were_. Maybe she should stick around to thank him. 

Then again, he did kind of leave her hanging last week. A night hasn't gone by without her nearly getting off to the memory of his voice in her ear, his hands on her body. She would get so close to completion before remembering how frustrated and aroused he left her, leaving her to be frustrated once again.

But he did give talk her up to her supervisor.

_Ugh!_

She was back to arguing with herself on what to do about him. Only now that she knew about his compliments, the 'shoving him into an office and fucking his brains out in revenge for her sexual frustration' option was looking more enticing. After all, it was only fair. He had his fun with her last week, all while on air.

 _Oh god, and it was recorded._  She thought as she face-palmed.

Who knows what Chris heard exactly. 

 _Hopefully not that guided meditation._  Though, Lexie was sure if Chris had heard that, then the 'decision' would have been her out on her ass. 

Lexie let out a noise of frustration and started her car.

_Screw it. He needs to pay._

A slow smirk came to her lips as she drove.

_But who says I can't pay him back with pleasure?_

 

**~x~**

 

"Are you relaxed now, my lovelies? Mmm...that's good. Can't you just feel your arms heavy with relaxation?" 

Lexie listened as Tom finished his mid-session stretch. He was getting ready to play a few songs before coming back with a few guided meditations. If she wanted to get back at him, now would be the time. Taking her earphones out, she walked down the hallway to the studio. Noting that the 'on-air' light was lit up, she opened the door slowly, quietly, and closed it before walking over to Tom.

He was sitting in his chair, fiddling with the soundboard to start up the next few songs. As she moved closer, he didn't look up, but a small grin slowly formed at the side of his mouth as the song started to play. It was some new pop number, a catchy tune, but nothing to write home about. 

"Hello, little kitten," he greeted in a deep voice. 

She shivered at the greeting, but recovered quickly and returned the smirk as he turned to face her. The plan wouldn't work if she let herself become a puddle of goo in his presence.

_He won't get the upper hand this time._

Lexie's lips twitched as she thought about how much she'll enjoy this revenge.

Mistaking her twitch for nervousness, Tom mused, "I've never heard of a cat catching her own tongue before."

Rolling his seat back, he pat his legs, "Why don't you help me with my next exercise, and we'll see if we can't pry that tongue loose?" He looked up at her deviously. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, her smirk frozen in place. _Oh, just you wait. Someone's tongue will come loose, but it's not going to be mine._

"Actually," she started as looked away, then back to him. "I was thinking I could repay you with an exercise of my own. After all, I did promise you one last week." She finished with a few innocent, coy blinks.

Tom smirked at her.

"By all means," he said, gesturing with merely a raised palm.

She smiled at him, and walked to the equipment. 

"First things first: I'm going to need to pick the next song." She looked to him before she faced the computer completely. "If that's alright with you..."

He responded by motioning her to go ahead. 

Well aware of the fact that her ass was nearly in his face, she made an extra show of it by widening her stance and bending forward at the waist just ..a bit..more while she looked for the songs she wanted. The image of him staring at her backside, her skirt riding up to expose more of her thighs, excited her. She adjusted herself, rubbing her thighs together, as she stood up straight.

Turning around, she noted that Tom's eyes stayed level with her ass, only now he was eyeing her exposed thighs. She cleared her throat, causing him to look up at her, a small playful smile forming on his lips. One could almost call it boyish, if not for the black of his eyes ready to devour her. Lexie returned with a small shake of her head and a smile of her own.

"Anyway, while we wait for your song to finish, I'll let you know what we're going to do," she told him.

"Alright," he began as he stood up from the chair. He moved right up against her. Tilting her chin up, his breath caressed her skin as he continued, "How do you want me?"

Biting her lip, her eyes looked up to his while her hands moved up his firm chest. Her hands tingled at the sensation of rubbing her skin against the material of his cardigan as she made her way up. The way it was pressed between her palms and his chest caused the most delicious friction. She'd be biting her lip if she wasn't already doing so. When she reached his collar, she stopped.

Looking into his eyes, she said, "I'm going to need to you to sit down." As she finished speaking she pushed down on his shoulders, the force of his sitting causing the chair to roll back a little. Leaning down, she allowed the swoop of her shirt to dip, revealing her cleavage as she took his wrists in her hands. Her eyes were now level with his.

"We're going to work on a bit of sensory deprivation. Place your hands on the arm rests here." When she put his arms at his sides, she let her fingers trail down his wrists to the ends of his fingers as she went to pull away. He turned his hands over, attempting to intercept her own, but she flipped them back over before he could get a good grip.

"Ah-ah. For this to work, you are going to have to sit still," she admonished. Leaning forward, she tapped his nose and ordered, "No moving," finishing with a teasing smile.

He stared after her, pursing his lips in consideration before he spoke, "Ooh. If this is your definition of sensory deprivation, darling, I'm not sure I'll like it."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't acknowledge his comment. "Also, no speaking. Now, in order for this to work, I'm going to need you to close your eyes. Then I'll put your headphones on so that you're surrounded by the music." Tom raised his eyebrow at that.

"Trust me," she countered. "This is how sensory deprivation works. You have to take senses away in order to heighten others."

Tom let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, but he acquiesced, "Alright."

Picking up his headphones, she said, "Great, now close your eyes," which he did. "No matter what I do, you are not allowed to move. If for any reason, we need to stop, I'll simply tap your nose twice. Ok?" He nodded. "The same thing goes for you. If you feel the need to stop, just tap your fingers twice against the arm rest." He nodded again. "Good."

As she leaned forward to place his headphones over his ears, she continued, "And I promise, we'll be done by the time your next break comes up."

After everything was in its place, she sat back to take a look.

It was quite the picture. Tom sitting in his chair, hands on his arm rests, eyes closed, and cut off from the outside world. An image of him wrapped in headphone wire suddenly came to mind. She had to look away and take a breath. This was about him, not her. When she looked back down at him, she saw him lick his lips in anticipation, his tongue sucking his bottom  lip into his mouth before it quickly reappeared again. She bit her lip in response, but shook her head so her imagination didn't get the best of her. 

Looking back, she checked to see where they were at with the music. The corner of her mouth lifted up. Her first song was just about to start. 

 _Now, where to begin?..._  She thought as she turned back towards him. The first chords of Claire Gueresso's Tainted Love began to play. She looked him over and made her decision.

Lexie moved to the side of him. Placing her fingertips on the back of his hand, she slowly dragged them up his arm, her fingers teasing skin all the way up to where his sleeves rolled up and onward. She huffed a laugh as she felt the goosebumps rise as she went. Walking around as her hand traveled, she came to a stop behind him. Her hand disappearing from his shoulder. His head tilted to the side slightly in response. 

Slowly, she put her fingers on the collar on either side of his cardigan, lightly tracing the bend, her fingers ghosting his neck as she moved. He tensed at the almost touch, no doubt wondering what she had planned. She moved up and back without really touching him. But when she moved up again, she let her hands caress his neck until her thumbs touched the nape of it. Her thumbs dug into his neck while her hands slipped beneath his shirt and kneaded his shoulders. She stayed like that for a few strokes, his tension slowly receding at her touch. Pleased with herself, she progressed up his neck, kneading and rubbing until she got to where his head met his neck. 

Her fingers circulated and rubbed into his muscle, moving back and forth between just behind his ears to the back of his head. A moan let loose from his lips. Smiling to herself, Lexie took that as her cue to advance to his scalp. Her fingers, now at the back of his head, moved upwards. She began to ruffle his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. It was much like when someone else washes your hair, massaging the shampoo or conditioner in. You do it all the time, but it always feels different, more relaxing when someone else does it. In this case, Lexie was looking more for the sensual-side of relaxing. 

Tom purred as her fingers continued their attention to his head. "Mmm. That feels heavenly, Kitten." 

In lieu of a verbal response, Lexie gripped his hair and pulled, snapping his head backwards. His eyes opened at the sudden roughness, his pupils slightly dilated, and he looked up at her. Shaking her head, she put her finger to her lips, and mouthed, "shhh". He responded by taking his bottom lip between his teeth, and mouthed in return, "ok," though his lidded eyes spoke of anything but submission. 

Using her hand from her lips, she closed his eyes again. As she slid her hand down his face, he took the opportunity to tilt his head up a little more and kiss the palm of her hand, the tip of his tongue following soon after with a lick. She instantly let go of his head and pulled her hand back. His head turned, following the direction her hands slipped away. 

She left him to sit there for a few minutes to punish him while building the anticipation. However, the plan wasn't as effective as she thought, considering how he playfully pouted at her while scrunching one eyebrow and raising the other with his eyes still shut. She narrowed her eyes at him, ready to retaliate with more of her plan, but before she could put the rest of it into action, she saw a figure at the window of the door to the studio. 

_Shit!_

Thinking fast, Lexie hid beneath the desk in front of Tom. She then remembered that she needed to release Tom. Quickly, she crawled forward, tapped his hand twice, and crawled back, hitting her head against the desk in the process, ' _Ow!_ '. She just managed to settle when the door the studio opened. She couldn't quite make out Tom from her position, but she hoped that he felt her tap him out. 

"Tom?" Came Chris's voice. 

 _Oh, well this is fan-fucking-tastic_.

Tom's chair rotated to the right, and then he spoke, "Well, hello Chris. What can I do for you?"

His chair rotated to the left before returning to the center.

"You ok?" Chris asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, just a crick in my neck is all," he replied as he moved his chair forward. Lucky for her, he sits like a man-whore, or else she wouldn't have any room to hide underneath the desk. 

"Oh, well, a little heat might help with that," she replied.

They continued on with pleasantries some pleasantries while Lexie sat and listened.. Sitting beneath the table, with Tom's legs encompassing her person, Lexie was given a closer look at a particularly stiff member bulging beneath the man's jeans. Apparently the massage was more effective than she thought. Looking at the bulge, she got a terribly wicked idea. 

 

**~x~**

 

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Lexie," Chris began.

Just then, Tom felt a hand press against the bulge in his pants. 

He jumped slightly as he replied with, "Oh?"

"Yes," Chris replied. Curiosity sounding as her reply tapered off, but she kept on, "I wanted to let you know that I spoke with her this afternoon about your session last week."

While Chris spoke, the hand pressed and rubbed him through his pants. Tom leaned forward, pretending to check on the track list and commercial breaks. The roughness of his jeans created a delicious friction against his cock, but he ached to feel the warmth of her grasp around him.

"Hm. Oh really?" He inquired.

"Yeah. I'm giving her a test run this weekend," she said.

"And how..," he cleared his throat,"....did she.. uh.. take it?" 

While he was speaking, Lexie had fulfilled his unspoken wish and relieved him of the confines of his zipper. Thank the gods, he didn't wear underwear. As his stiffening cock sprung free, he felt her hand wrap around him and begin a slow, steady stroke. 

Chris recounted her meeting with Lexie that afternoon, but Tom was only paying half attention. Lexie's strokes were becoming firmer. When she reached his head, she squeezed a little more. It felt great, but there was just something missing to bring him over the edge.

He tried to time his moans, disguised as murmurs, with the different comments Chris was making. 

However, Lexie had decided to remove his balls from his jeans, cupping and massaging them. One warm breath was the only warning he got before she took the tip of him inside her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around the head. 

"Ooh, yes, that's fantastic!" He exclaimed.

"Yes! I thought so too! We'll just have to see if Lexie takes up the offer and how well she does on her trial run," Chris agreed. 

"I-I'm sure she'll do wonderfully," He said. She certainly was doing wonderfully at her current task. After focusing on the top, she licked his underside from base to tip with the flat of her tongue, flicking her tip against his slit and stealing a drop of pre-cum. 

"In fact," he continued, turning his head to look at Chris as he spoke. "Why don't you leave me her number, and I'll see if I can't sway her decision a bit?" He flashed her his most charming smile, albeit a bit twitchy of one considering the current ache he was feeling at the loss of contact.

Almost as a response to his suggestion, Lexie took him in her mouth once again. It was a relief until he realized that she only had him a little ways within and didn't go any further. She was sucking lightly, but made no movement of any kind. He shifted his hips, as if to move his chair closer, to signal her to go deeper. She conceded, but only just. She moved her mouth over him a little more, sucked a little harder, but instead of continuing on, she moved backwards only to swirl her tongue around his tip again.

While this was going on, Chris replied with, "That's not a bad idea," and wrote Lexie's number down for Tom. As she set the paper down, he slammed the mouse onto his desk, causing her to jump.

"Sorry," he replied tensely. "My Facebook page froze up on me." He looked over at her, "Second time to happen in a week."

"I hate that," she empathized. "We have so many programs running, so it always eventually crashes."

"Ooh," came his reply. Though really, he was focused on Lexie taking him in a little more deeply than the last time. Her mouth hollowing just enough to not make noise, but still enough to create enticing suction as she moved up and back on his cock. 

"Yeah, sorry. At least you're not here all week, or else you'd see that it'd happen to you daily," Chris finished with a laugh. 

"Alright, well I'm heading out for the night. Good luck with the rest of the show. Love this song, by the way," Chris said.

"Yes, thank you. It's..." He looked at the screen, "Black Sheep by Gin Wigmore."

"Ooh, I'll have to check that out," she replied. 

"Have a good night!" She said as she left.

"You as well!" He called after her. 

Once he was sure she was truly not coming back, he let out a sigh of relief mixed with a moan. He moved back, Lexie moving with him as he went. He saw Lexie continue her torture of moving slowly further down his cock with that tight mouth of hers while she left his balls alone and didn't go quite far enough. He cupped her cheek, and she looked up at him. Her eyes still held that mischievous sparkle that he now knew rivaled his own.

"Oh, you are a naughty little kitten," he purred down at her. She hummed in response, causing him to twitch his hips. 

She released him, his member pulsing with need. The excitement of being caught along with her talented mouth, he was so close.

"You have no idea," Lexie countered with a wicked grin. She finished with a kiss to the head of his hard-on. But instead of continuing to pleasure him, she stood up, pushing him back by his knees as she did so.

He just stared after her, mouth agape, unwilling to believe she would leave him like this, even voicing it so.

"Tit for tat, darling," she said, mimicking his accent. He followed her with the turn of his chair, his penis still standing at attention outside of his jeans. Turning back to him, she leaned down and kissed the side of his mouth, flicking her tongue out to leave a taste on his upper lip. "Don't play the game if you can't handle a little payback," she teased. 

Tom looked up at her, a mixture of desire and anger in his eyes. He made to reach out and pull her down to him, but she pushed his chair back, effectively escaping his grasp.

Moving to the door, she stopped, took one last look at him and said, "Until next time, lover boy." Then, she winked and left.

He stared after her. 

She had matched him move for move at his own game. Clearly, he had underestimated her. But now, he knew just who he was dealing with, and he adored her even more. _And I do believe we need a tie-breaker._

He smirked to himself as he listened to the music play.

 **_I'm a bad woman to keep_ **  
**_Make me mad, I'm not here to please_ **  
**_Paint me in a corner but my color comes back_ **  
**_Once you go black, you never go back_ **  
**_I'm a black sheep  
I'm a black sheep_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated! I hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter. It took longer than I thought to get the words out. My muse was so not helpful, tease that he is. 
> 
> Oh! Right, so next thing... For the next chapter, I have two ways I can go, but I'm going to put it to a vote:
> 
> Should Tom:
> 
> A.) Use her number, call her up, and break the tie at another location  
> B.) Break the tie at the studio


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was just wondering if we would be hearing a continuation of those relaxation techniques you went over while guest-hosting with Tom?" 
> 
> She raised an eyebrow as she answered, "Well caller, the night is young. You never know. It could be as soon as the next break or as a late as just before I sign off in an hour. You'll just have to wait and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter is HERE. *trumpets blaring, fireworks exploding*
> 
> So, I tried something new in this first part, which I may come back to and edit later...idk,..it's 2:30am, I might not.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, and kinda edited. 
> 
> Oh and another thing SMUUUUUT

His hand moved up and down against the sensitive skin of his hot, pulsing cock. The memory of her lips on his head, her hands on his sac were still fresh in his memory. The hard suction she provided as he sat there was maddening, knowing he couldn't move an inch while he was talking to his boss. But now, oh now that he was picturing it, remembering it, and mimicking it with his own bare hands. His breath hitched, his nipples hardened, and his hips jerked up from his mattress while his feet scrambled for purchase. It wasn't as good as having her warm, wet mouth slowly driving him mad though. Still, he'd have to make do. 

Memory shifted to fantasy as he imagined Lexie in a similar predicament. 

She lay in her bed with nothing on but her sheer panties and silk camisole. Her hands were driving her to the brink and back. One was nestled between the apex of her thighs beneath drenching underwear, while the other laid claim to her uncovered breast. Her fingers tease by grasping, pinching, pulling, and skimming over her nipple and breast. The neglected nipple lay hardened and aching as it rubs against the silk of her camisole until she tugs it down and gives it the same attention in reverse, switching hands so that her juices spread about her breast as she plays. They go over her sensitive flesh lightly, knowing how if she added just a bit more pressure, she'd be that much closer to finding release. They trace her lips; up, around her clit, and then back down. Her hips jolt and her toes tingle whenever she makes her way back up to her clit. 

He moved his hand up to run his finger over his slit and squeezed his head while his other hand cupped and toyed with his ball sac. 

The fingers at her breast move to join her other hand within her soaking panties. First one, then another finger move and stretch her walls, searching and stroking that spot inside her. The one that makes her want to cry out in a wanton whimper for him. If pressed and rubbed just the right way, it would have her breathless and want to scream in triumph at having nearly reached nirvana. 

His cock pulsed. He was almost there. Just a little bit more. 

Just a bit more pressure. 

Just a bit more speed. 

And he'll be there. 

And she'll be there.

His strokes became faster.

She adds more pressure to her clit.

He grunted.

She moans.

His hips rose up, undulating as he imagined pounding into her with each pass of his hand. 

Her hips squirm and her fingers thrust within while she builds the fire higher and higher.

Until the tension and heat built up so high, he couldn't contain it within his body any longer. He braced himself against his headboard as he road out the intensity of his orgasm, moaning and then panting as he finished to the thought of her coming in such a manner.

Lexie let loose a loud moan as she came. Her chest heaving as a result of the intensity of her orgasm, the kind she just imagined Tom having at the thought of her doing this without him. Her fantasies that week had been running along those lines. His voice in her ear, saying he wouldn't touch her, but make her come with just his voice. Masturbating in front of each other. Him showing up at her place and making her finish what she started. Never though, never did it end with them having sex. 

She hadn't heard from Tom since she left him hanging. Whenever she went into the office to prep for her show at the end of the week, she didn't see him. She had kinda hoped that he would fulfill one of her imagined scenarios, but here it was Sunday and nothing happened. 

"And that was 'Bad Seed Rising'. For those of you just tuning in, I'm Lady Lexie, and we're in the middle of our 'Shuffle and Shake' hour. We'll be playing old, recent, and new songs with no rhyme or reason to order or artist. But for now, let's take a few calls. Hello?"

"Hello! I just wanted to say, I think you're doing a great job. I LOVE Shuffle and Shake!"

"Thanks caller! I'm having a blast. Hello?"

"Hello, Lady Lexie. Love the show."

_Ooh. That voice. I know that voice._

"Th-thanks caller." 

Her eyes narrowed as he spoke. What was he up to?

"I was just wondering if we would be hearing a continuation of those relaxation techniques you went over while guest-hosting with Tom?" 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Looking up, she saw Tom through the narrow glass window, standing on the other side of the door. Phone in hand, he was looking at her curiously, a grin on his lips. 

She raised an eyebrow at him as she answered, "Well caller, the night is young. You never know. It could be as soon as the next break or as a late as just before I sign off in an hour. You'll just have to wait and see."

As she spoke, he slowly opened the door, entered the booth, and approached her.

"In the meantime, let's get back to the music, starting with 'Get Lucky'."

Putting on the music, she set her mic on mute and took off her headphones.

"Hello Kitten," Tom said.

A smile played at her lips. Lexie turned to reply but was cut off by Tom's lips colliding with hers. 

Her hands landed against his chest and grasped onto the material before working their way up to the nape of his neck.

His lips moved, ghosting along her skin until he reached her ear. "You've been a naughty little thing, haven't you?"

"Well, it's been three days and no punishment. Now, who's the naughty one?" She replied, sucking his lobe into her mouth and nipping at it.

Pulling back, he took her chin in his hand and stared into her eyes. "Ooh. You haven't even begun to see how naughty I can be, love."

He moved in again, covering her agape mouth with his. She broke away from him, panting.

"Your timing is terrible though, since I have a show to do, and a break coming up in, oh.." She eyed the screen. "10 minutes. And I doubt whatever naughtiness you had in mind would be done in that time." She finished with a mock pout, though on the inside, she really was pouting. Moving away from him, she went to the monitors to busy herself and distract from the wetness growing between her legs. "Maybe we could move this to a more private location after my show is over?"

She felt his body move behind her, his hands moving her hair aside before settling on her hips. "You're right about the 10 minutes, darling." He  gave her a kiss at the base of her neck. His lips lingered on her skin and moved up, dropping kisses between the words he spoke. "But. You're mistaken. If you think. A little thing like. A Broadcast. Is going to stop me from being naughty."

"In fact," he continued, brushing his lips against her ear. "That's part of the fun." 

Lexie was so focused on his lips, she barely noticed that his hands were working her skirt up and her underwear down around her ankles. His fingers found her folds and she gasped. "Ooh, so sensitive, love? I wonder why that is? Could it be that you're as mad for me as I am for you?" He dipped inside her lips, stroking her walls. "Judging by how wet you are for me, I'd say so." He moved from within her and started making light circles over her clit. His other hand squeezed her breast in time with each completed circle while his mouth laid claim to her neck. 

Her mouth opened, but all that came out was the sound of a sudden breath being sucked in. Her hands moved instantly; one to the arm around her chest, the other to the hand nestled between her thighs. Part of her was moaning in triumph and bliss. Days of riding her own hand to completion with this in mind, weeks of fantasizing about the voice behind the microphone, and now she'll finally live out her fantasies. The other part of her was tapping her madly on the back of her mind, reminding her that she was working, she only had so much time until the music was over and she'd have to speak again. She looked towards the screen and saw that only a few minutes had passed. There were still seven minutes left until the break.

Looking to where her eyes fell, he took note of the time as well. 

"You think we have time?" He whispered in her ear, then clicked his tongue. "And what makes you think it'd be that easy?" A second finger joined the first and moved to stroke within her, exploring, but not really settling in the right spot. "Just think of that clock as a countdown, love. The moment it hits zero-" He found her g-spot and scratched that itch that drove her crazy. Her legs danced, unsure of wether she wanted to make it stop or keep it going. Lucky, or unfortunately, for her, he took that decision away from her. His fingers left her to caress the skin around her opening. "mmm..so wet."

Her nails scratched against his skin, anticipating the delay of her gratification. Looking to the clock again, she groaned. There were now five minutes left until break. It was painful. It was torturous. It was ... everything she wanted from her fantasies, except the one thing her imagination left her without. Him coming here and punishing her this way was a far cry from what she had hoped would happen the next time they met. For all she knew, it would end the same as it did the first time they met. Like hell she was going to let that happen. She had to even the playing field.

The hand on his arm dropped as though it were dead weight. It squeezed his thigh, as much as her hand could grasp, before moving between the two of them to grasp something else. 

"Ooh. Naughty," he drawled out. His hips rocked forward into her hand, and he switched breasts. She went up and down, up and down. Up, squeeze, and down, massage. Tom groaned into her neck. The hand beneath her stilled, but the hand at her chest squeezed harder in time with the ends of her strokes.

"MMmm...Yes, I am. Did you really expect me to take my punishment like a good girl?" She purred.

He slapped her clit in reply. She yelped and squeezed her hand around his hardening member. 

"You're lucky we don't have time for a proper punishment, kitten. Or I'd have you over my knee making your ass so red, you wouldn't be able to sit for a week." He growled.

She goaded him on, "Well when you put it like that. This doesn't seem like much of a punishment."

"Oh make no mistake, you're getting a long and hard punishment, for sure. I'm going to make you moan, quiver, and beg before you find your release." She moaned in response, causing him to make a noise of approval. "That's a start ... But it's nowhere near where I want you, not yet. Besides, there's still a few minutes left before it's showtime."

He kissed her neck, found that spot that drove her wild the first time he had her like this, and sucked and nipped at it. Lexie squeezed in response. She tried to change tactic and get his pants down, but she was having trouble doing it with her non-dominant hand. It didn't help her focus when he was constantly brushing against her g-spot in tantalizing ways and alternating that with changes in attention to her clit. So, she went back to rubbing and stroking him through his jeans. They both found themselves at an impasse. Because he wouldn't give her what she needed and being in the awkward position she was in, she couldn't give him more attention. But they kept toying with each other.

There was less than a minute left when he suddenly picked up speed. His fingers pressed and dragged insistently against her g-spot while his thumb rubbed her clit. Finally, the heat that built up inside of her crested. Her legs shook. Her hands scrabbled. Her insides contracted and pulses around his digits. All thought of his pleasure was forgotten as hers left her panting and a little shaky. He removed himself from her, allowing her space to catch her breath. Seeing as he seemed done with her for now she allowed herself all of 30 seconds before she cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and made to get ready for the rest of her show. 

Headphones on one ear, her hand pulling the microphone towards her, she looked towards the clock and readied for the switchover. 

**TEN**

Tom grabbed her by her hips and pulled her towards him.

**NINE**

"You didn't think it was over, did you?" He queried.

**EIGHT**

She gasped when he bent her forward, her hands resting on the console.

**SEVEN**

He pushed her skirt up.

**SIX**

His forgotten hard-on ran along her slit

**FIVE**

He pushed into her, barely penetrating, thrusting his head shallowly.

**FOUR**

Her walls flutter and he groans.

**THREE**

"Ready?" He askd

**TWO**

"Wait. I-" She hesitated.

**ONE**

 

He pushed his hips forward, sheathing himself inside of her with one hard thrust.

She moaned into the console.

_Oh shit!_

"Oooh. Oh wow. Th-that was quite a stretch." She exclaimed and she straightened out, adjusting the microphone as she went. Meanwhile, her cunt stretched to accommodate for the size of his cock.

Clearing her throat to try to set her thoughts right, she continued, "Listeners, during this shuffle, I consid-dered the last caller's question." She tightenedand relaxed her vaginal opening around him and heard him do a sharp intake of breath. _Thank you kegel exercises._  His hands tightened their hold on her hips, and he did a quick out-and-in another strong thrust. 

"Ah!-And seeing as it's Sunday night, and some of you might be trying to cram homework in before Monday's classes. I thought I'd lead y'all in an exercise that's kept me going when I needed to stay up late to study; some good ole fashion squats...with a tiny twist." Tom rolled his hips as she spoke.

"Oh-ok. So, start off with your feet shoulder-width apart and your arms crossed over, hugging yourself." **_Thrust_**. "Then, as you squat down." _**Thrust . Thrust . Thrust**_. Her voice sounded strained as she spoke, "Uncross your arms and move them down to your sides." _**Thrust**_ . His hand moved to her breast and _**Pinch**_ . _**Thrust**_. She groaned. "And as you come back up, refold your arms over your chest.

Now, you can do this as slow as you like." **_Thrust. Thrust_**. "Really feel the burn in your thighs." On the next thrust, he slapped her thigh, causing her to jump, which pushed his cock out and in again. "mm-a-mm. Yeah, really feel that burn. Or, you could do it a little faster..." At this she, turned and raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him. He gave her a wolfish grin in return and began to pick up his pace, rolling his hips with every instep. _**ThrustThrustThrustThrust**_. "BUT." she continues breathlessly. "Not too fast or you'll end up with jell-o legs or could risk hurting your back." _**Thrust.Thrust.Thrust**_.

"Do reps of 20 and take a two minute break between sets." Tom nibbled and sucked at her ear while his hands moved about her. One snuck back beneath the hem of her skirt and the other moved beneath her shirt, teasing the skin of her stomach as he moved his way up to her breasts. "I ... plan on doing five sets myself" _**Thrust.Squeeze.Thrust.Pulls Hair.Thrust.Stroke.Thrust.**_ "But for those of you s-sstudying, I'd recomm-mend doing two whenever you feel tired. Now, to help pump up those endorphins, here's the next set of songs followed by a commercial break, starting with 'Guy What Takes His Time'. Enjoy! And get to studying!"

Lexie signed off and put the microphone on mute again.

"Good girl," Tom purred in her ear. "You're handling your punishment very well." His finger lightly circled her areola, each pass circling closer and closer until he lightly skimmed over her nipple. She shivered.

"Are you ready for it to be over?" He asked.

"Y-yes Sir," she replied.

"Ooh. Sir. I like that. Let's hear it again," he said. He alternated between breasts, pinching both nipples and pinched her clit while he kept burying himself inside her.

"Ah! Sir, please sir."

"Please Sir, what?" He asked with mock curiosity.

"Please Sir, may I have some more?" She responded coyly.

He slapped her ass, groaning when it caused her to tighten around his pulsing member. "Don't get cheeky."

"Why not?" She flexed again. "You seem to enjoy my cheekiness, SIR."

Another slap and she yelped.

He groaned again and then sighed. Faster than she could comprehend, he pulled out of her, spun her around, lifted her onto the small desk space at the side of the console, and plunged inside her once again.

"Oh... You feel heavenly, kitten." he groaned into her neck.

Bracing herself on the desk, she she undulated her hips, flexing her pelvic muscles as she went. 

Tom moaned and fell forward, catching himself on the desk with his hands, his face buried in her bosom. He licked and sucked at her breasts, and started moving within her once again. After minutes of this slow torture, he pulled out almost to the tip and, making eye contact with her, slowly worked his way back in. Rocking forward with each thrust, he stopped when he found her sensitive rough spot of skin. He could tell he found it by the fluttering of her eyelids and the stiffening of her legs. Smirking, he rocked a little faster. She pushed him closer, her legs tightening around him and her hips moving faster against him. The sensation was an addiction she couldn't get enough of. 

And then she felt it, her second orgasm building, warming her entire body, and leaving goosebumps in the wake of wherever Tom touched. She wasn't sure she'd last much longer.

"I'm..."

"Yes."

"I want."

"Ugh."

"I need."

She couldn't articulate what she needed. She was too far gone to put it into words. So, she grabbed him by the neck and crashed her lips into his, hoping to get her desperation across. When he didn't seem to get the hint, or at least acknowledge that he knew, she took matters into her own hands. One of her hands left his neck and trailed down his body, crossing the point where their bodies joined where she located her clit. The sound that left her when she added the right pressure was a cross between a moan and a groan.

That caught his attention. Looking down, he saw her hand working her sensitive button of pleasure. He felt her walls begin to shudder and tighten. With a groan of his own, he brought his lips back to hers and increased the pace of his thrusts, bringing them both to the edge. She broke from him with a moan as she pressed, quivered, and felt her body come unglued with a final rocking of her hips. Her orgasm rippled and squeezed around him as he kept pounding into her. She prolonged it and his torture further by circling her clit. When he couldn't take it anymore, he bit at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and came inside her.

Panting and basking the post-orgasmic bliss, they looked at each other shyly. Neither really knowing exactly what to say at the moment. Something corny? Something sexy? A mixture of both?

Lucky for Lexie, the moment was stalled by the realization that they were still in the studio. Her face in shock she looked from him to the screen and saw that the commercials had been done for two minutes! Pushing Tom aside, she went to the microphone, placed her headphones back on and, still panting, she said, "WOW. That workout was soooo good. I lost track of time. As much as I love helping out my listeners with their relaxation and study-time woes, I think I'll leave those methods to our weekday DJ, Tom."

She looked to Tom and saw him grace her with a bashful smile. 

_Ugh. Sexy and cute. Not fair._

"Speaking of which, guess who stopped by tonight! Come on over and say hello, Tom," she called to him.

Walking up to her, he leaned towards the microphone and spoke, "Hello darling. I just came to wish you luck on your first night on air."

Instead of straightening up, he moved back and kissed her cheek. "You're doing wonderfully."

"Why thank you, kind sir. I'm glad you stopped by, but you're a little late though. We're just about to wrap up." She said.

"Aww, such a shame. I was hoping to swap some tips with you," he replied.

"Well then, I'm glad you came," She said with a smirk.

"Darling, it's my pleasure." He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'It suddenly becomes what it really is. Everything you want it to be. Raw, hardcore, legs apart, masturbation.
> 
> And as the intensity of the pleasure increases with each repeated circle, the fantasies start to flow. Sticky and swollen. Stretching your imagination and opening you up to your dirty little secrets.' - Michael Faudet


End file.
